Seeking Solace
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: After an ugly break up with Talon, Quinn decides to distract herself. While Quinn is in Ionia enjoying herself, Talon searches for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeking Solace**

Chapter One: In the Hour of Twilight

* * *

Quinn stood with her back turned on Talon. She was understandably upset with him. After all this time together, after all the things they've done, and after all the love she's given him… He says he doesn't want to be with her anymore? She shook her head just thinking about all the time she had wasted on… this.

The scout and the assassin had been secretly seeing each other for almost five years now. They were good at hiding their secret relationship but it took a lot just to see the other. Quinn would use her missions as an excuse to sneak over to Noxus while Talon broke into the kingdom of Demacia just for her numerous times. It was a miracle neither of them had gotten caught just for a night together. But Quinn would have broken a million more rules just to feel her skin against Talon.

She gave everything to him.

"I should have known you'd change your mind at some point," she said to herself. The scout heard Talon get off the leather seat he rested on behind her. He paced until he stopped when he came close to her. She felt him breathing before he touched her shoulder with a gloved hand. Quinn slapped his hand away, flipping around to glare at him. Her golden eyes were reddened from the tears she shed a while ago. But now she was done crying— she was furious. "Don't touch me."

Talon looked down at his hand as it stung from her slap. He tried to step forward again but Quinn shoved him. She stepped passed him and grabbed the door to her room. Her fist gripped the doorknob almost tight enough to crush it. As she turned the knob to open it, Talon shadow-stepped over and slammed it shut. His hand gripped her chin.

"Quinn—"

"I said don't touch me, Talon!" The Demacian shouted. She opened the door wide, opening her room to the nosey people outside. Surely, everyone in the Halls of Justice heard them fighting. Quinn pointed out into the hallway, "Get. Out."

"But Quinn…"

"I said leave." She snarled, "And I don't want to see you again."

Feeling eyes on him, Talon only nodded. As he stepped out of his ex-girlfriend's room, he took a glance back at her. The sight of her glaring at him was heartbreaking. What did he do? Talon hurried by a few fellow champions, hearing them whisper to each other.

"Quinn, are you okay?" He heard a female ask the Demacian. Before he turned into a different hallway, he saw Janna and Sarah Fortune huddling around the now breaking down woman. "What was all that about?"

Talon sunk into the shadows, letting Quinn have her wish.

Now on the floor, Quinn felt hands grab her shoulders. She looked up and saw the two women around her, they were full of either concern or hungry for some gossip. Janna lifted the Demacian to her feet with her wind magic. She felt weightless but yet so heavy. Sarah grabbed her face to make Quinn look up at her.

"Did he do something to you?" She asked with her brows furrowing in anger, "If he did, my guns have a few—"

"I'm okay, Sarah, really. Talon just..."

Quinn debated if she really wanted to let them know that her and the Noxian were actually together. Janna wasn't the one to spread rumors but she wasn't so sure about Sarah— she was a sea-hardened bounty hunter after all. Then again, they did just witness what had just happened. Any woman their age could probably guess that Talon had ended a secret relationship with Quinn.

"Did you and Talon break up or something?" Janna whispered to her.

"Ye… Yeah." Quinn sighed. "He did but don't tell anyone what you saw. Please?"

"Your secret is safe with us, sweetface." Sarah said with a light punch to the other woman's shoulder. "So, what are you going to do? I know that shadow-stalking-no-good-dog is always lurking around the Halls of Justice. You going home?"

"No, I'll probably stay in my room here." Quinn answered.

"Staying cooped up in your room? Oh, no, Quinn. You need to get some fresh air." Janna said. "After a break-up, I always roam around Ionia. It's such a wonderful and calm place to be in. The mage quarter has portals that lead to the capital. Might I suggest a little vacation?"

"I guess that does sound appealing."

"Maybe you can meet some hot men there too." Sarah nudged Quinn's arm, "Nothing gets me out of a bad mood like a hot dick. Oh, just thinking about it gets me—"

"What Sarah is trying to say is…" Janna interrupted, "Have fun."

* * *

Quinn sighed as she traveled down the dirt road leading to who-knows-where. All she knew is that that she needed to be alone and the countryside of Ionia seemed like the perfect place to get some peace. Sometimes, Janna did have some good advice. However, unlike Janna, Quinn couldn't fly. She wasn't walking as fast as she was used to. Quinn's body felt heavy. Her heart was torn out of her chest so she assumed should have felt lighter. Her eyes looked up to the sunsetting in the western hillside. Light was leaving fast and Quinn didn't have a place to rest.

Picking up the pace, the scout was jogging down the dirt path. As she came to a crossroads, she noticed signs centered between the paths. She read along the names of traditional Ionian names and places she didn't recognize. Even if she did, they were miles away. She'd be walking until dawn to get to the next town.

"What is the closest place?" Her eyes looked over the sign, "Temple of the Twilight: One Mile East." Quinn gazed back up to the hillside now hiding the sunlight. She sighed, "I better get moving."

Quinn jogged down the road, holding her satchel down to her hip. She counted to one-hundred in her head and smiled when she saw the outline of the temple just ahead. There were pristine banners flying outside and the gardens seemed to be well kept. The steps of the temple were ancient yet someone was keeping them clean. Her boots clicked as she hurried up the steps. Quinn rubbed her arms for warmth as the night's cold breeze came blowing by. Her fist knocked on the giant wooden door, hearing an echo behind it. It took a minute for someone to open the door. The scout saw a figure behind the thin opening.

"Who goes there?" The masked man asked while peeking out of the thin crack. Quinn noticed this man's eyes were glowing a faint white. From the shadows, she could make out a mask covering the bottom half of his face. There was something faintly familiar about his uniform like she had seen it once before.

"I was wondering if I could request a place to stay for the night?" The Demacian asked.

"We don't allow outsiders in our temple." The ninja said harshly, "Only the master allows others in our sanctuary."

"Well," Quin started when she heard a wolf's howl coming from the nearby forest. "Who is your master?"

"Master Shen is the leader of the Temple of Twilight and the Kinkou Order."

"Oh, I know Shen. He and I are allies in the League of Legends." Quinn smiled, knowing that Shen would let her stay overnight in his temple. The ninja's eyes narrowed at the scout before slightly opening the front door a bit wider. Her glared down her common attire. Quinn was sure to leave her Demacian armor and helmet back in the Halls of Justice but she did have her emblem. She pulled it out of her pocket and showed the man the winged symbol, "I'm Quinn of Demacia."

"Very well," the ninja said. "But you will still need permission from Master Shen."

The door closed and Quinn heard the man unlocking heavy chains. It took him a few good seconds before he reopened the door. He allowed Quinn to hurry into the temple from the bitter cold. Quinn looked around, seeing the Kinkou Order banner hanging all around the hall.

"This way," He blandly said to the Demacian.

He began to walk down a narrow hallway and over tatami flooring. The ninja was walking rather fast for Quinn to keep up with— she was almost running after him. Before she knew it, he stopped in front of a shoji door. He bowed and lightly tapped on the thin paper.

"Master Shen, we have a visitor. She claims to know you from the League of Legends."

"Proceed." They heard Shen from the other side. The lower-ranking ninja slid the shoji screen open, revealing Shen practicing his kanji on bamboo paper. The master ninja looked over from his work and Quinn saw his beautiful, glowing eyes. She could tell he was smiling underneath the mask, "Quinn! It is good to see you."

"Hello, Shen." The Demacian greeted, "I was just around in Ionia and… it got dark before I could find a place to rest—"

"Say no more. You can stay here," Shen chuckled when the scout blushed. He waved her over, "Join me for a chat." His eyes looked over to the other ninja behind Quinn. "You may resume your duties."

"Yes, Master Shen." The ninja closed the door Quinn as she stepped inside Shen's room. She blushed— Quinn had never really had any alone time with the Ionian. The ninja replaced his inkbrush into the inkwell before he turned his full attention back to Quinn. She sat across from him, letting the paper and ink separate them.

"What brings you to Ionia, Quinn? I thought you were the one to stay home," Shen asked. He reached over to light a candle behind him. The room had gotten dim from the sun completely setting. Shen shook the match he lit to put it out. The scout watched the flame disappear while she thought about what happened earlier today.

"I just… needed to have some time to myself." Quinn admitted, "I need to to clear my head and I heard that Ionia is the place to visit."

"You heard correct," the ninja agreed. "May I ask what happened? I don't want to come off as nosey. It's just a friend asking another friend."

"It's fine. A man I thought loved me broke up with me today and…" Quinn averted her gaze. Heartache washed over her and she gripped her long sleeve. It was slightly embarrassing to be this distraught in front of someone she barely knew.

"You don't know how to deal with it." Shen didn't ask. It was like he was finishing her sentence. Quinn looked up at him— she was surprised he knew exactly what she was going to say. "I know what you mean. Recently, someone I was close to left without reason. She was my most trusted ally and I did everything to protect her. She did say my overprotection was keeping her from her true potential."

Shen got up from the floor and wandered over to the open window. Quinn watched him stare out into the night sky. The scout always thought Shen was the stoic, almost emotionless ninja but here she saw that he was a human. He was hurting just like her. Whenever Quinn was paired with him on Summoner's Rift, Shen always put his team before himself. He would gladly sacrifice himself if he knew it was for the good of others.

Quinn remembered an incident where she was cornered by enemies and she was out of arrows. She felt Shen's spirit surrounding her and heard his chanting in her head. Within the blink of an eye, he was blocking all attacks aimed at her. It gave her enough time to reload her crossbow and she returned the favor by killing everyone in sight. Emerging from the bloodbath, Quinn and Shen helped carry each other back to home base.

"Whoever she is… I think she's wrong." Quinn said, following Shen to the window. His sorrowful gaze shifted to the Demacian standing beside her. His glowing eyes were as bright as the moon and she heard him chuckle weakly.

"That is very kind of you, Quinn." He said, touching her shoulder. The ninja started to take a step back.

"I mean it, Shen." The scout kept him from walking off by grasping his calloused hand. Something came over her and Quinn grabbed his other hand, leading it to her waist. Shen let her do as she pleased— he only watched her blush as she came forward. Her fingers came for his mask, slipping her ringer ringer underneath the fabric. Shen allowed her to remove his mask.

Quinn was astonished how handsome the Ionian was. His hair was slightly long, shaved underneath. He had a couple prominent scars but that didn't take away from his good looks. The scout pulled him close, keeping her golden eyes on his. She didn't know what she was doing until her lips were on his. Shen pulled the woman deeper into the embrace, grabbing her hips. An animalistic sensation came over them and they were grasping for more of a touch.

The kiss was different. It wasn't horrible— it was wonderful even. There was just something bothering Quinn about being in the arms of another man. She felt Shen's hands wander around her armorless frame and her mind flashed to memories of Talon. Quinn gasped as she let go of the ninja who pulled back immediately.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, looking over Quinn with great concern.

"No, no." She whimpered. "I just can't get him out of my head." The scout glanced back at Shen, seeing his flushed face got her heated. She remembered what Sarah and Janna told her. Shen wouldn't have been her first choice for a fling but she couldn't deny he was handsome. Not to mention, based on the tightness in his pants, he seemed to be enjoying the scout's touch. "Help me forget about him, Shen."

"How?" The Ionian asked.

Quinn answered him by taking off her shirt...

* * *

 _Notes: A conversation came up in a recent discord conversation, which is where all great (BAD) ideas come from, about if I would write anything with Quinn not with Talon. A few ideas came through my head and I was playing Shen at the time. Having a crush on him myself, I thought Quinn would deserve a hot piece of ass like that. Then a few other champions came up... and that's where this story manifested._

 _This is going to be all smut with little narratives in between._

 _And don't worry... We see Talon again._

 _See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Under the Twilight

* * *

There she was… undressing in front of Shen. The cold air from the window made goosebumps appear on her skin. Shen watched as she threw her shirt on the wooden floor. The scout reached out for his large hand, he complied and grasped her tiny fingers. She lead him to her exposed breasts, allowing him to touch her. Her breathing became heavy and uneven as the Ionian groped her fully.

This morning she didn't see herself being touched by a man other than Talon. However, she didn't care about that now. At this moment, she only wanted to feel Shen against her. She wanted to hear him moan, taste his mouth, and see body. Quinn assumed he felt the same way. He was still broken over his own loss. Shen guided the scout's hands to the waist of his keikogi and untied the sash holding it to his hips.

Quinn was lost in his bright eyes while her hands felt around his strong body. Her fingers traced up his chest to his neck. She pulled him forward for another kiss. He was hungry for something more— she could tell by the way he was holding her. Shen pulled away taking one last look at the Demacian's face before he sat her on the windowsill. Holding on to his shoulders for stability, Quinn gasped as Shen unbuttoned her pants. She was screaming in her clouded mind for him to just rip them right of her body.

"Who was he?" He asked, his breath heavy.

"It was," She whimpered as he yanked down her pants. He rolled them off her legs, and stuck his head between her knees. Knowing what he wanted, she parted her legs wider. His mouth taunted her just outside of her panties. He wanted an answer, "It was Talon. He and I were secretly seeing each other for God knows how long."

"Akali was the woman that left me. She was my pupil but I couldn't help but fall for her." Shen admitted, "I don't want to feel this way anymore."

"Neither do I," Quinn blushed.

"Even if it is temporary," the ninja breathed, "Let us soothe each other's pain."

Shen gazed up at her as he pulled aside her underwear. His tongue flicked across her clitoris. The heat of Shen's breath and the cold night breeze clashed over her body. She held onto the windowsill when the ninja gripped her legs. He licked her pussy softly at first. Shen toyed with her but sticking his tongue directly inside her a few times, earning loud moans from Quinn. She hadn't felt this sensation in so long— she forgot what it felt like. Hips began to grind, trying to get more friction from the ninja's soft mouth.

The ninja pulled away, some of Quinn's juices sticking to his face. Happy with his results, Shen dropped his own pants. Quinn watched him take his erect member and line it to her hole. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to blow out of her chest. Shen wasted no time pushing himself inside her. It was just as she imagined— his cock was thick and hard. It filled her to the very end. Her tight pussy clinged on as he pulled out. Teasing her, he rubbed the head of his dick across her clitoris.

Hooking his arms under Quinn's legs, he lifted her up while inside her. The scout moaned again, her mouth open as Shen pumped into her pussy. The sound of their skin hitting drove her crazy. She gripped the back of his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Nails dug into his scarred skin while he hit her spot.

"S-Shen!" Quinn growled in pleasure, "More!"

* * *

Talon sat in his room, the light gone long ago. He usually enjoyed the dark but he wasn't feeling so great. He just ruined his own life— and he knew it. The assassin let the best thing to have ever happen to him leave. He knew he left her and that he should have felt something other than despair but that wasn't the case. His dark eyes looked at the daggers he had thrown into the wall for the last hour and a half. The Noxian fell back on his bed, groaning as he grabbed his head.

"I wonder if there is any way to fix this…" He whispered to himself. Talon sat up while he thought of any possibility of Quinn ever taking him back. He could apologize— that was an obvious one. Maybe he should tell her that he was wrong and he wanted her back. While true, it was also cliche. The assassin groaned, "Maybe I should just find her first." He got up and hurried to his bedroom door. He halted just before grabbing the handle, "But where would she have gone?"

Talon, gaining the will to travel anywhere, rushed out of the door. It was rather empty since the night was approaching. Someone must have seen Quinn. He had to find someone who he knew was friends with the Demacian. Just then, Sarah Fortune and Janna popped into his mind. They were the last people he knew that talked to her.

Using the shadows, Talon bolted around every corner in the endless hallways. Just then, nearing the mage's quarter, Talon saw the two women. They slowly walked as they chatted to themselves, not seeing the assassin come towards them. Sarah drew her guns and pointed them at Talon's head when she bumped into him. The Noxian looked down the barrel and then to the bounty hunter unfazed.

"Sarah Fortune," he said behind the redhead. With a scowl, both Sarah and Janna turned to face him. He turned to wind mage, "And Janna. I need to speak with you."

"That's MISS Sarah Fortune to you, kid." The bounty hunter snarled, "What do you want?"

"It's about Quinn. Do you know where she is?"

Sarah and Janna glanced at each other. Both of them shared a silent shrug and then the wind mage nodded to her friend. Sarah crossed her arms while Janna stuck her nose up. Talon pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance— these women were not going to help him. However, he would tell them whatever they wanted to hear to get some answers.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Be-Because… I messed up." He admitted. The two women gasped in surprise. Talon hid his eyes under the shadow of his hood in embarrassment. "I need to speak with her. I miss her."

"She's in Ionia…" Janna blurted out. "We told her that sitting in her room all night wasn't good for her. She left about two hours ago…"

"Janna!" The bounty hunter shouted, scaring her friend enough to send off a magic tornado crashing into the wall. Picture frames shattered on the wooden floors while the wind mage blushed.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. It just slipped out." She leaned over into Miss Fortune's ear, "I just thought it was kind of romantic, you know. Imagine him going to Ionia and confessing his mistakes." She tried to keep it between them but Talon heard it all. "We should just tell him she's there to—"

"Shh, Janna."

"Why is she in Ionia?" Talon asked, interrupting the two women. Sarah looked over at Janna who was hiding her face behind her staff.

"She's getting over you. I told her to get some dick and that's exactly what she's doing," Sarah sneered.

"Miss Captain Sarah Fortune!" The wind mage scolded, "That is not what she went to Ionia for!"

Talon's eyes glared back at the Mage Quarter, spotting the summoners keeping a portal open for anyone to use. He knew the emerald green portal led to Ionia. The assassin's knuckles popped in anger— what Quinn really in Ionia to have sex with different men? He knew she wasn't like that but she could surprise him. What would he even do if he found her with another man? Would he try to kill him or run away again? He shook his head free of confusion. He was going to Ionia.

"Oops, it just slipped out." Miss Fortune mocked her friend. As the redhead laughed, Talon turned on his heel and hurried for the mage portals. The two women watched him disappear.

"Oh," Janna sighed, "I do hope things work out."

* * *

Quinn's body trembled as Shen finished inside her. She pulled him close, stroking his short hair while he groaned out the last of his orgasm. The ninja pulled out, and while still carrying Quinn, escorted her to his restroom. He soaked a towel for her and patted the sweat off her face. She smiled while caressing his chin. The scout kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Shen." Quinn grinned.

"Would you like to stay in my room for the remainder of the night?" He asked her, a slight hopefulness in his voice.

The scout felt his clean-shaved cheek while she thought. She didn't want to force something with this man— not after what happened with Talon. Quinn didn't want to mistake this physical attraction for love. However, she knew she needed some type of affection at the moment… and so did Shen.

"Is there going to be sleeping involved?" She cooed.

"Only if that is what you want," The ninja mimicked her lusty tone. Quinn chuckled while she took the wet cloth from Shen's hand. She laid it back in the sink before she turned back to the Master Ninja.

"Then we don't need this until later."

* * *

 _Notes: I feel like Shen would be that man to clean you up after :3c This chapter wasn't as long as I intended but I promise you next chapter will be longer._

 _See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Shadow's Revenge

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay another night?" Shen asked the scout while she adjusted the satchel over her chest. She looked over at him sitting on the same windowsill from last night. A smile appeared on her face as he coughed, suddenly realizing what he was suggesting. "I mean if you want to you can. You're welcome here whenever you want… for as long as you want."

"Thank you again, Shen." Quinn wandered over to him. She grasped his hand that he had crossed over his chest. He instantly grabbed her fingers affectionately. The scout leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, "Maybe another time. You and I both have some thinking to do. Let's not mistake last night for love."

"You're right," Shen lowered his head. "I should not force you to stay."

He got up from his seat and walked over to his desk where he had some unusual belongings. There were unraveled scrolls, giant purple gemstones, and a golden talisman. Quinn assumed this was his work desk. She knew his ninja brought him things to look at. Maybe they were artifacts? She watched him grab a necklace with a silver stone at the end.

"This stone I've studied for a while. It was used by the Vastaya for quick travel. Someone had wings to fly and some could swim like fish but there were those who could do neither. Vastayan magic is very powerful." Shen explained while he walked back to Quinn. He silently asked for her hand which she curiously obliged. He placed the necklace in her palm. "Say your name to it."

"Uh, Quinn." She said to the stone. To her astonishment, it shined at the sound of her voice.

"I've already said my name to it. If you say it to the stone, I'll appear before you." The ninja continued. He grabbed her chin with his fingers, making her look from the stone to him. "Call me if you're ever in trouble. Ionia is not as safe as one might assume."

"I don't know what to say, Shen." Quinn said while putting the necklace around her neck. The stone hung just over her heart.

"Just tell me you'll call when you're in danger. However, I'm hoping that's not the case."

"I will." She smiled at him while walking to his bedroom door. Like a shadow, he followed right behind her. Quinn smiled as her fingers slightly opened the sliding paper door, "Goodbye, Shen."

"Goodbye, Quinn."

* * *

Quinn tracked through a maze-like bamboo forest. She was officially lost. How she got in here she'd never know. She was too busy reminiscing last night's fling with the Eye of Twilight to even notice where she was headed. The scout growled at her own incompetence. If she had Valor with her, he would have found a way for her to go. However, she ordered him to stay in Demacia as she did some soul searching.

She started to see odd slash marks in the elder bamboo. Her eyes narrowed— they were too deep and accurate for an animal to make. It looked like as if someone had taken a blade to it. Quinn had to be careful. She didn't know if someone else was in the bamboo forest. If there was, the scout wasn't sure if they would be friend or foe.

Her eyes looked up towards the sky. It was barely going to be the early evening. Just how long was she walking? Or how long was she with the Eye of Twilight? A part of her scolded herself for not staying with Shen. However, she knew she would get attached to the ninja. He treated her better than Talon had in months— but she didn't want another relationship going nowhere. Shen's beliefs would most likely keep him from marrying outside his religion and his line of work was too dangerous for him to have. If enemies caught wind of a weak spot, they would attack.

Quinn sighed as she thought about it. She stopped and leaned on a large bamboo tree. Why does she fall for such unobtainable men?

"Lost?" A dark voice snickered behind Quinn.

The scout flipped around but found nothing. Was she hearing things? She swore she felt a breath on the back of her neck. Quinn rubbed her fingers over the goosebumps forming as she touched her neck. Just then, she realized she was still wearing the necklace Shen had given to her. She looked down at the silver stone hanging on her chest. Quinn shook her head she thought about asking for Shen's help.

"I'm just hearing things," she reassured herself. Quinn knew she wasn't in any immediate danger. However, she did feel around in her pocket for her trusty dagger. It pained her slightly to grasp the thin, leather-strapped handle. Talon got her this blade for her own protection. She forgot she even had it— it was just a habit to have it on her at all times.

Just then, a tall bamboo stalk fell in her path. She jumped back as it's leaves fluttered all around until settling on the dirt. Quinn, hesitant at first, leaned over to examine what made it fall. There she saw a large, clean slice through its base. Someone had cut it on purpose. As she stood back up, she felt someone grab her. Their hand covered her mouth. A dark cloud engulfed her, obscuring her vision. In the smoke, she could make out two eyes— one a beautiful blue and the other a sinister crimson.

"Now, what is a dirty Demacia doing way out here?" The same voice asked. Just before Quinn could turn to look at her attacker, they knocked her over the head with a blunt object. Her vision became blurry before it became completely black. Still slightly conscious, she felt herself being swept off her feet.

* * *

"And I found this around her neck."

Quinn's eyes fluttered open at the sound of several voices speaking around her. She found herself in a dark room with no necklace, no bag, and her arms tied. The scout struggled to move and the voices around her stopped. Now worried, Quinn froze. She saw feet step in front of her. As she looked up, she recognized the Shadow Reaper, Kayn. He dropped down to yank her short hair back. She hissed in pain while he grinned evilly down at her.

"Ah, she's awake." He said while looking over Quinn's shoulder to someone behind her.

"Face her towards me." Another, darker voice ordered. "I've got a few questions for her…"

Kayn kicked her over with his foot. She gasped as the air left her lungs. While she coughed, she noticed a masked man sitting on a broken throne a few feet away from her. The scout was suddenly stunned in fear. Quinn recognized that silver mask and red scarf. It was Zed, the Master of Shadows.

Zed was not an ally of hers. In fact, she was responsible for thwarting his master plan to invade a Vastayan forest for an unknown reason. In the Rift, he had a personal grudge against her. If they were ever on opposing sides, he would go out of his way to kill her personally. Even if it ended his own life, Zed wanted her dead.

"Quinn..." Zed said as he looked over at her. His red eyes narrowed, "I thought I recognized you. What brings you to Ionia?" That wasn't hospitality— it was hostility. His fingers tapped on his seat's armrest impatiently.

"I'm just traveling..."

"Hmm, really?" He asked, "You weren't with Shen earlier?" His clawed gauntlet raked across the throne's armrest. She saw the stone crumbled in his fist. "Don't lie to me... I've got eyes everywhere."

The scout remained quiet. If Zed found out about the stone's power she couldn't imagine what he'd do. She heard Zed growl and then glare over at Kayn. He gave the younger man a single nod and the reaper chuckled darkly. Kayn lifted up his large scythe over his head.

"Are you ready to eat, Rhaast?" His lips curled into a dastardly grin. A giant eye opened near the top, making Quinn gasp. The large red eye looked down at the sound.

"Seems like just a snack," the weapon replied.

"Always so fickle," Kayn rolled his eyes. He bent down to pick her up by the collar of her her shirt— she could hear the fabrics tearing. The Shadow Reaper placed the scythe's blade under her chin and the eye narrowed at her. "Goodbye," Kayn laughed again.

"Stop! Stop! I spent the night with him!" Quinn shouted. The Shadow Reaper glanced over at his master who gave him another nod. Kayn then dropped her on the cold floor. She groaned, "But it was a one time thing."

"I didn't take you as a slut, Quinn. First Talon and now Shen?" Zed laughed darkly when Quinn's eyes widened. How did he know about Talon? "Now you've got me intrigued. Kayn, take her to my quarters."

"W-What?! No!" Quinn gasped. She felt Kayn's hand grab her wrists. He pulled her to her feet. The younger man yanked her into a dark hallway and she glanced over her shoulder to Zed. All that was left was a cloud of smoke. As it cleared, the ninja was gone.

Quinn waited on a bed in the dark. The scout assumed it belonged to the Master of Shadows. She wasn't afraid of what was coming, she just didn't know what Zed had planned. Was he actually going to touch her? Did he have some score to settle with Shen? She didn't know. Zed was known for being a brutal man. He'd probably just beat some answers out of her. That was fine— no bruise or broken bone could compare to her broken heart.

She froze as she heard a door slide open. Footsteps shuffled around until they were just behind her. Quinn felt eyes on her but she kept them looking forward. The scout felt the other person try to grab her shoulder but she yanked it away. Quinn heard a disapproving sigh— it was Zed.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're worried about," Zed scoffed.

"Then what are you going to do to me?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the dark wall. The ninja sat in the bed with her.

"You're going to tell me what that necklace is. It had a Vastaya stone on it. Where did you get it?" He ordered her to speak. When she didn't, he flipped her over and grasped her throat. She stared into his glowing, crimson eyes— she wasn't going to tell him for the sake of Shen's safety. His fingers tightened, "Answer me before I'll do something you'll regret."

"I got it from Shen." The Demacian choked out. "He said if I say his name to it, he'll appear next to me." Quinn spoke.

"Interesting," Zed thought. "I've heard of something similar now I've just got to use it." She felt Zed start to get off the bed and she panicked. Quinn looked over her to him walk to the bedroom door.

"It only listens to me!" Quinn blurted. She didn't even know if that was correct. The scout was just worried about what Zed would do to Shen if he used it. The ninja stopped in his tracks, his fingers barely touching the the sliding door. She saw his red eyes narrow at her under his mask.

"And Shen gave you this information?" He asked. Quinn nodded, making Zed step away from the door and back to her. He crawled on the bed, hovering over her. His clawed gauntlet were gone while he grasped her face, "I bet you're used to saying his name, right? My infiltrator told me that's the only thing they heard coming from you."

"Go to hell," Quinn growled.

"Tell you what…" the ninja said. Zed's fingers toyed with the bottom of her lip, "You say his name to the stone— you don't have to moan it— and I'll let you go in exchange for Shen. Is that a deal?"

"What are you going to do to him if I agree?"

"I'll definitely be breaking a few rules in the ninja code. Why? Do you care about him?" Zed leaned down to her ear, "Like you cared about Talon?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I told you… I have eyes **everywhere** _._ Talon is a thorn in my side as much as Shen is. That little _assassin_ is always snooping around and telling his big sister what I'm doing like a little tattletale. Ionian treaties keeping me from capturing and killing him just because he is Noxian." Zed groaned. The scout had no idea Talon had even crossed paths with the Master of Shadows outside the Halls of Justice. "He started appearing less and less when you came along…" Zed chuckled.

"Then I guess you didn't witness what happened then…" Quinn pulled her face away from Zed's hand. She took her gaze from him to the wall, "We are no longer seeing each other."

Zed leaned back away from Quinn, watching her stare at the wall thoughtfully. The scout had nothing to lose revealing her secret to the ninja. He couldn't touch Talon even if he tried. Herself on the other hand— she didn't care what happened to her. Like he said before, he wasn't going to kill her. Maybe, just maybe, he would have some sympathy for her.

"That's why I was with the Eye of Twilight. We weren't conspiring against you or anything… We just used each other to soothe our broken hearts."

She glanced up at Zed hovering over her, his red eyes blinked slowly. Quinn could feel the ninja's heavy body pressing against her— and that turned her on oddly. Maybe there was a way to get out of this. She looked over the ninja's strong body, knowing that he could easily overpower her if she tried to fight and escape. Quinn didn't want to resort to using her body to get away but that's what the situation was looking like. The Master of Shadows would have to fall for her— he was a man after all. Her hands creeped for the wrists he had at her sides. The Master of Shadows allowed her to caress his hands, feeling her soft skin run over his.

"What are you doing?" Zed whispered.

"Am I still being interrogated?" She teased.

"Actually," The ninja swiped her hands and pinned them above her head. Quinn struggled to get free, seeing Zed's eyes twinkle mischievously. His free hand slid down to the hem of her shirt, "Yes. I still have a few things I need answers."

"Mmm," Quinn faked a coo, making Zed chuckle. "And what may they be?"

"You want me to touch you, don't you?" The ninja asked, slipping his hand under Quinn's shirt. His fingers felt around, giving her woman goosebumps. He stopped just underneath the curve of her breast, "Don't you."

"Yes," She breathed.

"Where?"

" _E-Everywhere_."

Zed tore off Quinn's shirt and then her pants, tossing the rags behind him. As she laid naked in front of him, Quinn tried to cover her private parts. The ninja wasn't having it. He yanked on hand down to his growing erection underneath his pants. Zed forced her to rub it through the fabric.

"You want this?" He asked proudly. Quinn nodded while blushing. Zed pushed her away, "Then beg for it."

"Zed, please." The scout's knees shook at she opened them for the ninja. Her fingers shyly spread her pussy. She saw Zed reach into his pants and stroke himself. It killed her to expose herself like this to a man such as Zed— but this was the only chance for her to escape, "Please, fuck me."

The Master of Shadows brought his hard dick out of his tabi pants, showing his full length to the trembling scout. He darkly chuckled while he grabbed one of her knees. Zed rubbed the head of his cock against Quinn's clit. She held in a moan by covering her mouth with her hand. She had to admit it felt good— that was the only upside to having sex with an enemy.

Zed plunged his cock into Quinn's now soaked pussy. He pushed deep inside until it wouldn't go any further. Quinn forced herself not to moan but it was just too good. Her whimpers were heard by the ninja who only repeatedly pushed his cock as far as it would go. A firm hand grabbed her breast. That's when she let the moan go.

"Enjoying yourself?" Zed asked with a dark chuckle. He watched her stick her reddening face into the pillow to hide her shame. "Oh no, let me see that pretty little face." The ninja flipped her around. She glared back at him while he fucked her. Her body rocked as he slammed his cock into her.

"You're sick," she spat.

"Your dirty talk needs some work." He mocked. Zed lifted his mask up slightly. Quinn saw a scarred chin before he leaned over to bite her neck.

"Now that's not fair." Quinn said, "You're looking at my face but I can't see yours?"

Zed stopped momentarily while he though. He pulled away, still lifting the mask over his thin lips. Quinn had to admit they were tempting even if he was her enemy. Her breath became short as Zed removed his mask. She was shocked to see he was extremely handsome. Zed had striking white hair and deep scars scattered across his face. He smirked down at her blushing face.

"You like what you see?"

Quinn yanked him down and pressed her lips against him. Zed didn't hesitate to kiss her back, continuing to pump his cock in and out of her. The scout cried out as she came close to her own orgasm. She gazed into Zed's red eyes while he fucked her hard. She grasped his shoulders while she moaned.

"Z-Zed!" She cried.

"Beg for it more." He commanded.

"Zed, fuck me harder!"

The ninja compiled and slammed into her as hard as he could. His breath shortened as he leaned into Quinn's body. The Demacian's pussy tightened around his hard cock, feeling it pulsing. Zed quickly pulled out of her and stroked his dick until he came all over Quinn's breasts. He groaned loudly while his orgasm hit it's peak. Zed took in a deep breath before he jumped off the bed. Quinn was still lost in her own bliss to notice the ninja redressing.

"Here… Clean yourself off." Zed ordered while throwing the rags of her clothes at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Praising my student." The ninja calmly said while he exited the room. Quinn didn't understand what he meant by that. She used the rag to wipe Zed's cum off her breasts and chin. The scout looked around the room, trying to find a opening for her to escape. However, there were no windows in Zed's room.

"Crap," she whispered to herself. Quinn hopped off the bed and made a break for the bedroom door. Just then she crashed into a tall figure. Her golden eyes glanced up to the person she bumped into. Expecting to find Zed, she gasped when she saw Kayn before her. Remembering that she was naked, Quinn covered her breasts.

"Oh, no need to hide, dear Quinn." Kayn snickered. Quinn spotted the Master of Shadows behind his student, who was grinning wickedly. The black-haired assassin grabbed the scout's wrists and shoved her back into the bedroom.

"Praising his student…" She realized.

* * *

 _Notes: Oh yeah, gotta give the kid who brought you the girl a ride too._

 _See you next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Playing With Fire

* * *

Kayn gripped Quinn's throat while he closed the door behind him. The scout choked out for air. She glanced over the reaper's shoulder, spotting Zed adjusting his mask over his face. She caught him smirking before he backed away. With one hand, Kayn locked it before letting go of Quinn. The Demacian touched the spot on her neck where he was strangling her, confused on why he let her go. She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly slapped a hand over her lips. The reaper pressed his ear against the bedroom door, listening for Zed.

It was silent— he knew his master was still lingering around.

"Get on the bed and do as I say, girl!" Kayn shouted loudly. The scout stood, staring blankly at him. He gestured for Quinn to make some noise. The Ionian pointed to the bed with a scowl. Quinn nodded before jumping on the hard mattress. Kayn listened behind the door again then hearing Zed's faint footsteps walking away. The reaper sighed with relief. The scout saw a giant red eye on Kayn's scythe open up and gaze over at him.

"You can't keep this up forever," Kayn's weapon snickered. The reaper rolled his eyes as if he had heard this before. Rhaast continued, "Zed is going to catch wind of your deception sooner or later."

"The moment he realizes that is when my blade is at his neck," the reaper sneered back.

Quinn watched the Ionian and weapon whisper some things she couldn't quite make out but she covered her naked body with the bedsheets under her. The reaper noticed her moving around and he turned his attention to her. She froze underneath his cold gaze while he practically glided over. His hand touched a bruise on her upper cheek, knowing that was from him when he captured her. Quinn pulled away in pain.

"I apologize," Kayn said, "I have to keep up this ruthless facade when I'm around Zed."

"I thought you were his pupil?" The scout asked. She saw Kayn look down as he chuckled.

"That much is true but I have grown more powerful than Zed— and I'm going to take his place as the master of The Order of Shadows. I'm going to kill him," He snickered.

"Then why are you helping me?"

"Kayn has a thing for pretty girls—"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. And also, you look too nice to be in a place like this." Kayn complimented, "I don't want your body among my victims when I clean up around here." The reaper leaned his weapon against the wall. He looked down at the woman holding a thin bed sheet over her body. With a snap, he thought of something. "I'll be right back."

Kayn's body melted into the wall, leaving a trail of shadows behind him. Horrified yet intrigued, Quinn watched him until he was gone. The scout looked over to Rhaast staring back at her.

"That is a technique even Zed himself doesn't know," he explained. Quinn nodded, looked at the spot where Kayn has disappeared. Before she knew it, an unusual ball of shadow appeared on the wall. The reaper slid into the room, still engulfed in darkness. Quinn jumped back when he landed on the bed next to her.

"You can use this, I won't be needing it." Kayn said as he handed the woman a dark grey uniform.

"Thank you," she replied while she picked it out of his hands.

The scout unfolded the training uniform in front of her, noticing it's traditional Ionian style. Quinn stood up, letting the blanket fall to the floor. She figured the reaper has seen more of her than she had liked— dressing wasn't a private thing now. Quinn slid her bare legs into the loose fitting pants before turning to Kayn. Not to her surprise, he faked looking in another direction as if he wasn't gawking at her before. Thinking the pants would hold themselves up, Quinn let go of the hem. They fell as she did so. With a sigh, Quinn pulled them right back up before looking at Kayn.

"Here is the sash," the younger man handed her a thick belt. His hand held up the grey clothing while he tried to avoid Quinn's golden gaze. He was younger than her— she could tell by the way he was nervous around a half-naked woman. Kayn kept glancing back at her until she grinned down at him.

Zed did leave this room to them, right?

"Mind helping me put it on?" She asked lowly.

Quinn stepped closer to the reaper, grabbing his shoulders and feeling him tense at her touch. Obviously trying to remain calm, Kayn wrapped the sash around the woman's hips. He yanked her forward, causing her to fall into his lap.

* * *

"This place is a fucking nightmare," Talon growled to himself as he swatted tiny flies away from his face. He was tracking his way through the thickest part of an unknown bamboo jungle. His hair was pressed to his sweaty face, his boots were covered in mud, and he was dreadfully tired. Talon wasn't going to stop until he found Quinn.

He had a lot of time to think about what he was going to say to her when he did find her. The assassin knew he had to be honest with Quinn. The whole time they were together he would keep things to himself. Whether it be about his feelings about her or what he was thinking about, Talon would shrug away her questions. He had to admit he wasn't very affectionate either. Quinn would always want to kiss him or even just sit close but the Noxian would always pull away. Later into their secret relationship, Quinn gave up trying to be physically intimate.

Talon growled while slicing through young bamboo stalks. Just then he noticed something glittering in the dirt. The assassin dropped down and picked up the filthy yet recognizable emblem. His thumb scrubbed away the grime until he saw the silver metal. Talon's skin crawled when he realized it was a Demacian emblem— but this kind was only given to those who were members of the Demacian Elite. He knew this belonged to Quinn.

Looking around the clearing again, he noticed that she wasn't gone by her own will. She was taken by force. More bamboo was cut down in the path leading away from the scene. In the dirt he saw footprints that we different from the pair that belonged to Quinn. Judging by their size, Talon assumed it was a man. His amber eyes followed the man's tracks.

"Whoever this was," He growled, "They have Quinn."

* * *

Quinn slid up and down Kayn's cock, bouncing on his strong muscles. She heard his moaning underneath her and felt his fingers digging into her skin. Her golden eyes peeked down at him— his long hair covered his blushing face but she could see him panting relentlessly. The scout leaned down as she rocked her hips back and forth, making Kayn groan. Quinn brushed his hair out of his eyes and saw them glazed over in pure pleasure. It was cute to her.

She pulled his face forward, softly pressing her lips against his. Quinn could feel him trying to grind his hips in pace with hers but it was clear he was desperate to be in control. Maybe the scout should give him a turn. The scout stopped and got off his twitching cock. Kayn, short on breath, looked at her in surprise. She got on her hands and knees, showing him her wet hole. She chuckled seductively.

"Show me what you got," Quinn teased.

Kayn eagerly hopped to his knees and grabbed Quinn's hips. He selfishly shoved himself deep inside, not wasting time continuing what she started. Quinn clutched the sheets in her fists while the reaper fucked her hard. She turned her head, seeing him watch himself plunge deep in her. He noticed her looking and he bent over, pressing his hard abdomen on her back. Quinn could feel his hot breath on her ear.

"Is this what you wanted?" He said, knowing well it was what she wanted— needed even.

"Yes," she whispered. The way he was pushing himself deep inside her, Quinn could tell he was nearing his own orgasm. The scout had came more than enough while she was on top. She could feel her own cum running down her thigh. Quinn's eyes watered as she felt another one. She moaned, "Oh… K-Kayn! Don't stop!"

The reaper replied by slamming her hips down on him. Quinn's body shuddered as Kayn's dick filled her insides.

* * *

Talon followed the unknown man's footsteps to a covered up stone path. The dirt covering the roadway gave away where the man was heading with Quinn. His eyes looked up to a dark temple with shredded red banners hanging on their walls. He knew this place… and he hated that he did.

"The Order of Shadow… What does Zed want with Quinn?" He asked himself as he snuck closer to the building. The assassin noticed dark-clothed ninja patrolling the outside and upper levels of the temple. Zed never had this much security around— what was he protecting? Talon rolled his eyes, most likely Quinn had gotten herself caught while Zed was scheming. "Wrong place, wrong time, my little bird."

The Noxian noticed a ninja strolling a bit too far from his comrades and Talon crouched as he came closer. Holding his blade out of the moonlight, Talon waited until the man's back was faced towards him. As the ninja stepped over the Noxian, Talon leaped up and dragged him into the forest. With a quick drag of his blade, the ninja was dead.

Talon looked down at the dead body bleeding on the grass. He started to take off the ninja's uniform and then his own clothing. The assassin slipped on the black and crimson keikogi before pulling the dead ninja far away from the temple. Talon kicked dirt over the trail of blood and hurried over to the route the ninja was on. He pulled a silver mask over his face while he glanced around his surroundings.

The now disguised assassin saw that most of the windows of the temple were dark— except for one. It was near the top floor. The light was faint but Talon had no other option but to see what was inside. Talon that the columns holding up the roof was right next to where he wanted to go. He pulled out his daggers and stabbed them into the thick wood. Using the blades to climb, Talon could hear voices coming from the window. The assassin hopped onto the balcony just underneath and sat below the window.

"No need to hide, dear Quinn." Talon heard. He knew that voice as well. The Noxian peeked into the window, seeing Zed and Kayn hovering around a naked Quinn. His blood boiled when Kayn grabbed the scout's wrists and pulled her into the room she walked out of. Talon pulled away from the glass to see if the room had a window— unfortunately, it didn't. "Get on the bed and do as I say, girl!"

Talon froze. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Yet, he knew this was all his fault. It was his fault that Quinn ran away to Ionia. It was his fault that she got captured by the Order of Shadow. It was his fault she was alone in a room with Kayn.

If it wasn't for him, Quinn wouldn't be in this situation.

Talon had to do something other than sit there. He glanced back up into the window again, seeing Zed walk away from the closed door down a dark hallway. It wouldn't be easy but Talon had to get inside. Knowing it would all look the same, the assassin bit his thumb. He pressed his bleeding finger on the corner of the window. Making the window would let him know what hallway Quinn was in. Now… he had to get inside the temple.

* * *

"Yes, give it to me!" Quinn begged. She watched Kayn jerk his dick in front of her face. The scout smiled as she saw his expression turn from pleasure to desperation— he needed some help. Quinn took his cock from his hand and into her mouth. Lightly, she sucked on his head before working down the shaft. Hearing him moan made her smile. It's been a while since she's had this kind of effect on a man.

Both hands ran down his dick, pumping steadily. Kayn ran his fingers through her short navy hair, pulling her mouth further down. Quinn let his member slide deeper into her throat, holding it there until she couldn't breathe. With a gasp, Quinn took in air after taking his dick out of her mouth. She continued to jerk him off, feeling his muscles tighten. She stuck out her tongue and aimed his head to her lips.

"Oh! I'm gonna—" Kayn grunted before releasing his seed all over Quinn's face. He groaned loudly as he finished. The reaper watched Quinn swipe his cum up with her finger and into her mouth.

"Mmm," she hummed. Her golden eyes blinked up at Kayn, who was still blushing down at her.

"I… wasn't expecting that." He said. The reaper bent down to pick up his pants from the floor.

"Ah, I need to sit down." The scout said as she rested back onto the mattress. Her hand reached out for the younger man's fingers. The Ionian stepped forward, letting the woman wrap her arms around him. Kayn sat beside her.

"Do you really want to stay here any longer?" Kayn asked with his brow raised. "Don't you have something you going to?" He saw her smile fade, "Someone?"

"I have nothing… nobody… I need to get back to." She explained, glancing down at the wooden floor. His question made her think. What was she doing? Did she really want to stay a captive prisoner just for sex? Could Kayn still get her out? Would Zed even let her go? What would she even do now. As she looked back over at Kayn, she sighed. "No one at all."

"Well, you can't stay here." Kayn said while he stood up. He picked up the clothes he provided her, letting her dress herself. "I mentioned I have… chores to do."

"Right…" Quinn nodded as she tied the grey sash around her waist. While she adjusted the shirt over her chest, she glanced up at Kayn. Could she trust him? Right now, she didn't care. The scout grabbed his chin, "Maybe when you're done… you and I can hang out again." She saw Kayn blush before he turned to grab his weapon.

"My, my, Kayn." Rhaast snickered, "I've never seen you so flustered."

"Quiet you!" The Ionian shouted. "No one asked you to talk."

"And Quinn didn't ask you to dirty talk, now did she? If you could even call it that." The Darkin shot back. " _You like that? You like that?_ Obviously, she did."

"I— You!" Kayn growled. He heard Quinn chuckling behind him. The reaper flipped around, "We're going now!" Kayn offered her his hand, "Let's go." Quinn grasped his fingers, letting the Ionian help her to her feet. They hurried over to the bedroom door and Kayn flipped it open. He looked out into the dark hallway before bolting out with Quinn.

* * *

The Noxian used the shadows to hide while he walked through the hallways of the Order of Shadow's temple. It was eerily quiet but it was easy for him to just wander through. His eyes looked out for the window he marked with his blood. He finds that window, he will most likely find Quinn too.

He felt his stomach tighten as he got closer to the top level of the temple. Just then, he saw the small bloody thumbprint. He was there. Talon rushed for the first bedroom door he saw— knowing that it was the one he saw Kayn drag Quinn into. Talon used his shoulder to open the door, holding his arm blade out in front.

"Let her—" He started. The assassin froze in his tracks.

The room was empty.

Talon's eyes glanced around the room for anything that could tell him where they were. He spotted shredded clothes on the floor. With a heavy heart, he picked them up. Navy blue— these were Quinn's. Then he noticed a familiar white substance smeared across the fabric. That pissed him off. Kayn, or even Zed, tore off her clothes and forced her into sex.

Now, he to find her.

* * *

 _Notes: I know how this is going to end. You probably do too. However, we need to solve some things before things can move forward :)_

 _Now! I challenge you! I have read a lot of stories in my long years of being on this website. Good ones being started but not finished or deleted and meh one just clogging the search results. I want to read things from you guys (even if you don't write.) Let's call it... "Miss Yaoi Hand's Prompt Challenge!" I want to see a break-up/make-up story. If can be any pairing you want (or pairings! But you know what I like: Talon/Quinn/Kayn) if any of you do write, PM me and I'll go read and review it._

 _See you next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Name Calling

* * *

Kayn kept his fingers around the scout's wrist as he pulled her down dark hallways. The only light source was the moonlight outside. He was walking quickly— something felt off in the temple. Maybe it was his guilt eating away at him. He was releasing his master's new plaything after all. Kayn knew what Zed wanted with her and he couldn't let that happen. His blue and crimson eyes looked over his shoulder at her. Quinn was trying to focus on the darkness of the night engulfing the temple's walkways. Unlike her, Kayn was used to the shadows. In the nothingness, he noticed Rhaast's eye gazing at something just above them. His giant iris focused back on the young reaper.

"What are you staring at?" The Ionian asked.

"The inevitable," the Darkin chuckled.

The reaper stopped in his tracks and pulled Quinn closer to him. There was something around them. If it happened to be one of the other members of the Order of Shadow, Kayn would have no choice but to kill them. His grip tightened around his blade's handle as he gazed around. Quinn could feel the anxiousness radiating off him like a fire. Then she noticed it was eerily quiet. There was no wind blowing outside, no creaking floorboards, not even her own breath.

"Going somewhere?" A dark, cold, and familiar voice said from above them. Kayn froze when he knew who it was. From the darkness, Zed manifested. His eyes were glowing a bright red— he seemed furious by his tone. His clawed gauntlet raked across the wooden walls, trailing slashes.

"Master Zed!" Kayn gasped.

"Where are you going with the girl?" Zed asked as he stepped out of the shadows. Quinn noticed black clones surrounding them— all of them unsheathed their blades. "Are you… letting her go? Even after I told you what I had planned?"

"It's not what it seems…"

"It appears that way, Kayn. I'm surprised," The Master of Shadows stepped forward. Kayn stepped in front of Quinn, hiding her from the other ninja. She could see his crimson eyes glowing down at her and then to Kayn. With a light chuckle, he patted his student's shoulder. "I assume you took so long because…"

With lightning quickness, Kayn flipped the scout in front of him, sandwiching her between him and his master. He held her arms behind her back so she couldn't fight. Snapping his fingers, the hallway candles lit at Zed's command. Around her, she was surrounded by Zed's shadow clones, Kayn, and a demon scythe. She was trapped.

"She couldn't keep her hands to herself," Kayn snickered as he grabbed her chin. He forced her to look up at him. She saw his evil grin, "The girl even asked for more later." The reaper caressed her cheek before turning his attention to his master.

"That doesn't surprise me. You can have her once I get what I want," Zed said while he reached into his back pocket. He laughed darkly, "But don't fall in love with something you're going to dispose of later. I'm sure Talon would have gave you the same advice."

"You lied to me!" Quinn spat at the reaper.

"Foolish girl, did you really think I would betray Master Zed? For what? Meaningless sex with a Demacian whore?" Kayn howled with laughter, "What kind of fairytale are you living in?"

"Enough, Kayn." Zed ordered. Quinn looked back at the Master of Shadows as he pulled out the Vastayan stone Shen had given to her. It was glimmering underneath the candlelight. The ninja pushed it closer to her face, "We have plans."

"I'm not saying his name," the Demacian growled. Kayn tugged her harshly.

"You see these clones?" Zed asked as he gestured around them. Quinn looked around, seeing the copies of the ninja all glaring at her. "If you don't comply with my demands… there's gonna be consequences."

"W-What do you mean?" Quinn faked some bravery but her words still stuttered.

"Listen to me and I won't let them ravage you… all at once." Zed warned. Her eyes looked over to the shadows again— there were about five of them. Quinn turned her attention back to the ninja with a hard glare.

"She'd probably want that anyway," Kayn said.

"Now… say Shen's name."

"Why do you want him so badly?" Quinn asked, her eyes trying to ignore the shadow clones closing in on her. She heard Zed chuckle.

"With him taken care of there won't be a person who can stop me." The Master of Shadows shoved the stone closer until it was pressed against the scout's cheek. "Say. His. Name."

Quinn could feel her heart beating as Zed glared at her. Did he really think that she would put Shen in danger so she could avoid whatever he had planned? He claimed he was going to break some ninja codes— he would most likely kill Shen. Quinn would rather take every punishment he could throw at her than put Shen in danger.

"No."

"Then so be it."

Kayn shoved the scout into the group of shadow clones, one catching her in its arms. It ripped the shirt she was wearing and faced her towards the real Zed. He gestured for it to continue with a snap. Quinn felt them all rush to grope her. She couldn't do this— she needed help. But who could she call when she was all alone in Ionia. A clone unsheathed its blade to slice through her pants and that reminded her of someone...

"TALON!" Quinn shouted.

* * *

The assassin heard his name from down the hall. He knew it was Quinn's voice— she was in trouble. Talon bolted down the hallway, holding his arm blade at his side. He could see a source of light as he turned a corner. To his astonishment, Talon saw Quinn being held between shadow clones of Zed with the real one watching alongside with Kayn. They evilly watched as the girl was being undressed in the hallway.

"Talon?" Kayn asked before laughing, "You think he is going to help you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Talon said from behind them all.

Quinn gasped as she spotted the assassin behind Zed and Kayn. He was dressed like one of Zed's minions but she recognized his signature arm blade. She felt herself smile at the sight of him. However, Talon seemed to be fuming with anger. His amber eyes glared at Zed who was standing with his arms crossed.

"How'd you get in here, worm?!" Kayn growled as he reached for his weapon. He lunged for Talon only to be kicked right in the gut. The reaper leaned on Rhaast as he gasped for air. Talon hopped over him and sprinted for Zed. His blade swept through him only to find a clone where he once was.

"Talon!" Quinn called out again. He turned to her and saw Zed standing behind her.

"Let her go," Talon ordered.

"Or what?" The ninja darkly asked, his own blade unsheathing from his arm.

"I'll kill you."

He watched the older Ionian pet Quinn's soft, navy hair as he thought. The scout's eyes gestured behind him. Talon knew Zed's clones were surrounding him. One wrong move and he was dead. Yet, he stood his ground. He came too close to let Quinn go. Talon came to terms if he didn't leave with her, he most likely wasn't leaving at all.

"You're outnumbered. Why would you pick a fight you can't win…" Zed yanked back Quinn's short hair, "For this?"

"Because I love her." The Noxian said, "Now let her go."

Quinn stared back at Talon in shock. Did she hear him correctly? Did he admit that he loves her? Never did she think she would have ever heard that from him. Even if she was in the arms of an evil ninja, Quinn felt relaxed. He actually did care about her... she was wrong about Talon. Just then, Zed dropped Quinn onto the wooden floors and his clones disappeared into black clouds. She could see Kayn starting to get up from the floor as he coughed. They were still in danger.

"Would you still love her if I told you not only I had my way with her... but also my student and even Shen." Zed admitted, "And she enjoyed herself too."

"She even begged me for more," Kayn added. He winked at the scout near his master's boots.

"Hah, you two say that like I'm going to believe that shit." Talon spat, "Step away from Quinn, Zed, before I slice you in half."

Talon began to walk towards the Master of Shadows, not flinching when Zed tossed a shuriken at his feet. He dashed, dodging the steel star, and lunged for Zed. Quinn rolled out of the way as the two men tackled each other. The Noxian held his arm blade over Zed's mask, the pointed edge dragging across it. The ninja managed to get Talon's weapon away from his face and elbow him in the side. Talon groaned but kept his pursuit on him. Quinn watched Talon rip his blade into Zed's calf when he tried to crawl away.

"Master Zed!" Kayn called out.

Still trying to regain his breath, the Ionian struggled to get to his feet without slipping. He didn't notice that Talon managed to slice into his bare back when he hopped over him. He was bleeding all over the wooden floor but he he kept trying to stand. Quinn glanced around, noticing Rhaast lying on the floor a good distance away from Kayn. She rushed over and grabbed the Darkin blade in his hands. The Demacian stood on her feet and held out the curved end to the reaper. Kayn froze when he heard Rhaast's laugh. He gazed up and saw his giant crimson eye above him. The reaper saw his own terrified expression in his iris.

"Poor Kayn," The blade whispered, "I don't think the girl is into you any longer!" Rhaast's howling laughter got Talon to turn around. He saw Quinn standing over Kayn with his own weapon. Zed took the opportunity to kick his feet out from underneath him. Quinn smacked the handle of the scythe over Kayn's head, knocking him out. "Don't think just because you took me from Kayn I'm going to listen to a woman!"

"Shut up, you!" Quinn growled before using Rhaast to break the window next to her. She cleared out the broken glass before dumping the weapon on Kayn's unconscious body. The scout turned and saw her ex-lover still wrestling with Zed only Talon was trying to force him away this time. Zed had turned Talon's own arm blade against him, holding it at his throat while it was still on his forearm. Rage filling her, she bolted over. Quinn tackled Zed down and off of the Noxian. She stomped on his chest, "That is for hurting Talon!" Then his gut, "That is for Shen!" And then his groin, "And that is for me!" The Demacian spat on him before she helped Talon to his feet. She watched Zed writhe on the floor but he managed to make simple hand signs.

They had to leave now.

"Quinn, I..."

"Not right now, Talon." She hushed him even though she desperately wanted to know what he was going to say. With a sorrowful expression, she walked him to the broken window. She took a look down and saw that there was thick bushes just below them. It would break their fall, "I need you to trust me."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." Talon smirked.

"Then don't look down," Quinn said as she locked arms with the assassin.

He didn't hesitate when the woman jumped out of the window. A few seconds and a few bruises later, they were on the ground. He groaned, feeling a stick had gotten him in the most uncomfortable spot. "We can't stay here..." Talon followed the scout as she ran into the Ionian forest. He didn't look back but he could feel the Master of Shadow's eyes glaring at him from the temple. Talon rushed near the spot where he left his violet cloak and extra blades. He put his shirt over Quinn and the bladed cape on his own shoulders. As much as he wanted to turn back and fight the ninja for all he put Quinn through, he followed her.

They didn't stop running until they had reached the Institute of War's capital portals.

* * *

Quinn rubbed a hot towel over Talon's shoulder, hearing him hiss in pain. He didn't sustain a lot of injuries in his fight with Zed but he did have a few cuts and bruises. Not to mention running for miles without stopping did make him understandably sore. The scout just wanted to take care of him. She let the towel soak in a bowl of water before she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He had his face buried in a soft pillow. Now that they were safe within the walls of the Institute, Quinn had the time to thank Talon for his efforts. However, they have still yet to talk about what had happened those two nights. She didn't explain why she let three men sleep with her but she would tell him if he asked. Quinn rubbed the towel over his purple and blue skin again.

"Ah, easy!" Talon snapped.

"Sorry, Talon." The scout smiled. She paused for a moment as she thought of what to say. The water dripped down the Noxian's sides, wetting the mattress underneath him but he didn't seem notice. Quinn didn't know where to begin or even how to ask... she just wanted to know. "Talon, you didn't have to chase me to Ionia, you know."

"And let you get raped but a broody ninja, his brainless follower, and his shadow clones? No, I needed to chase you." The assassin rolled his eyes. "And if you ask why I followed you, you're an idiot."

"How'd you find me anyway?"

"Sarah Fortune and Janna mention you went to Ionia for... reasons. I walked and walked until I found you pin in the middle of a bamboo forest." Talon reached into his pocket and pulled out Quinn's Demacian emblem. Her eyes glimmered as she took it in her hands. She didn't even know she had dropped it when she was attacked by Kayn. The scout placed the silver wings on the nightstand by the bed. He cared for her... that was obvious.

"So... you meant what you said back at Zed's temple?" Quinn started. She noticed Talon lifting his head from his pillow as he wait for her to continue. "You love me?"

Talon was quiet but he looked up from the pillow and saw Quinn. She was gazing down at him with a glimmering smile. He felt a blush creep over his cheeks. It was true. He loved her. He wouldn't have risked his life for just any woman. The scout was different yet very similar to himself. No, she wasn't a blade-slinging, dirty street kid most of her life but she knew what having nothing was like. Talon knew about her brother's passing and how she felt hopeless before she met her companion, Valor. He knew because she had shared that with him. In return, he told her stories of his own life before Marcus and the Du Couteau sisters. She didn't look at him any differently than before. Maybe that's why he loved her.

The scout leaned over again and kissed his cheek. Before she could pull away, Talon rolled over and pinned her underneath him. Laughing, Quinn tried to keep him away when he kissed her neck. His soft lips tickled her sensitive skin and she snorted when he bit her. The girl wrapped her arms around him, letting him do as he pleased. This is what she wanted. To be like this: close. The problems of the outside were gone when she had the man she loved pressed up against her. He looked up at her, seeing her calming down. Talon became suddenly serious.

"Quinn," He started. "Did you really..." The Noxian seemed like he didn't want to finish asking.

"Did I let three men have sex with me?" Quinn assumed the rest of his question. Talon avoided her gaze. "I did... but that was only because I lost you. I didn't know how to deal with it... They meant nothing." She said, "I thought of you. Only you." She reached over to grasp his face, letting him choose if he wanted to look back at her. Quinn brushed back his hair out of his eyes. "I love only you Talon... and I don't think meaningless sex made me realize that. I always knew."

"And..." Talon sighed, "I love you, too. I... don't know how to apologize but... just know that I'm trying to find the right words."

Quinn kissed his lips. She laid him down on her chest while she ran her fingers through his hair. This is where she wanted to be: in the arms of the man she loved. Whatever problems they had to face now, they were face them together.

"I'll help you find those words even though I already forgive you." She whispered.

"I won't leave again." The assassin lifted his head to look at her golden eyes. The eyes he fell in love with. His hands trailed down her sides, feeling her soft skin underneath his borrowed spare shirt. He could see her shape through the fabric and the hazy look in eyes. Talon smirked, "Now... Time to prove you only need my body." Talon kissed her again while running his hands underneath her shirt.

* * *

The End.

(sorry for posting the wrong chapter. it was a mistake that i fixed with some help. weird bugs are weird. thanks for reading.)


End file.
